


Prima Facie

by MR01



Series: Mend [8]
Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Big Belly Burger (DCU), First Crush, First Dates, First Kiss, Gen, Karaoke, Light Angst, M/M, Makeshift redo date idea, Movie Night, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: "Hey do you want to go to the movies next week? I'll pay."Cliff stares at Rita and Vic as both quickly scramble to find an excuse to bail.He's a little embarrassed, having put himself on the spot was his doing though so he doesn't regret it.Larry smiles at him even though it's pointless, no one can see it with the bandages."Well..yeah, sure and I'll also sign myself up for the next one."





	1. Ask

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Doom Patrol' and I will continue (Momentum) I am on an interlude. Thanks for reading!
> 
>  

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, this will have short chapters and around 3 of them.

* * *

The morning comes by relatively quickly.

Jane is no longer going to marry a complete stranger to her at least.

Karen is MIA within herself and apparently there is a sentient genderqueer City named Danny that he is low key bummed he missed out on seeing.

That and Larry's Karaoke skills, he likes that shit.

He would have killed it on stage. He just knows.

Cliff grabs a bottle of WD-40 just in case he'll need it and walks downstairs to the living room.

Bypassing the kitchen as he watches Jane eating a sandwich and drawing on a notebook.

Furiously attentive in her actions so he doesn't disturb her.

Watching Victor playing video games with Rita.

Actually showing her how to play and he isn't all that surprised when he watches her beat him.

Then Vic is calling Gar's name in a taunting manner.

He assumes the kid is with Robin and Starfire still.

At least he bothers to check in with them every once in a while.

* * *

 "Hey do you want to go to the movies next week? I'll pay."

Cliff stares at Rita and Vic as both quickly scramble to find an excuse to bail.

They fidget on the couch slightly before saying that they have plans already and he knows it's bullshit.

He hasn't set a date in specific yet but it's alright.

He is a little embarrassed, having put himself on the spot was his doing though so he doesn't regret it.

Larry smiles at him even though it's pointless, no one can see it with the bandages.

"Well..yeah, sure and I'll also sign myself up for the next one."

Rita and Vic look at one another confused yet mildly relieved. Well up until Cliff opens his mouth.

Unwittingly threatening to destroy their long awaited peace.

"As long as it's not Flashdance. I know it's one of the good ones." He chuckled, his laugh resonating desperation even in his robot state.

"But there's gotta be a limit and high 90's in what feels like a very long 'torturous' sitting."

"Seems like it's cutting it kinda close. If you ask me or anyone who isn't Rita."

Larry laughs. "Flashdance grew on me relatively quickly. But alright then."


	2. Oh...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add one more chapter to the story just because. Thank you so much for the support people!

* * *

A couple of days later Cliff and the group have just finished battling a space monster because apparently battling Mr. Nobody, their own demons or the big bad of the week wasn't enough.

"Hey sorry I'm late I just got back from the mission." Cliff talks to his phone because despite the brick like screen his robot fingers are still too wide.

He had not seen Larry all day he was so busy superheroing if that was even what he was doing.

Now he is done with that and safe at Doom Manor.

 In his room getting ready for his day off.

He is so excited and ready. He hasn't been out like this in a long time.

Even when he was himself. Human. This is just new and dare he say completely innocent.

Cliff is just ready. He's giddy even. So he picks up his phone again.

"Do you still want to go to the movies?" Cliff lets a few minutes pass by but as he looks at the clock he loses most of the jollity he'd held.

Clearing his throat although he does it more for show, one where the audience is just himself.

He continues.

"They start around eight. It gives us time to grab a drink or walk around."

Cliff watches the clock as he stops what he was doing and now sits in his room feeling a little dejected.

He walks by the body length mirror he'd borrowed from Rita's room and he thinks this moment really sucks ass.


	3. Trying again

* * *

The next morning Cliff gets out of his room at dawn. Grabbing a bottle of WD-40 and working on the bus. 

Skipping out on the morning meeting. Not bothering to enter the Manor even as Cyborg and Gar walk the premises searching for him.

Kon-El finding him quickly but he swears him to secrecy with bribery to let him and the boys sneak out for a frat party they got invited to the next town over.

He eventually begins to head back in when he sees Larry and he doesn't know what to do with himself so he just dives into some he guesses newly planted bushes because he doesn't remember much of them before.

Not that he's well acquainted with Larry's botanical infatuation but he's here now.

Hiding away from the mummy impersonator pretty sure that if he was normal or a real boy he'd be mortified with embarrassment.

He sees Jane next and asks what she's up to, she promptly blows him off then he crosses paths with Rita.

Trying her out. With it working in his favor. She tells him that she's gotta go to town and he's the right one to take her. Essentially volunteers to handle a quick mission with Rita.

It's supposed to be a simple mission that's in and out.

He was wanting to spend as much time away from the mansion as possible without making it obvious as to why.

But it had to be Rita fucking Farr, Larry's best friend of all people he had decided to stick like glue to today.

With one thing she was good at is talking and the next thing his knows he's spilling his non existent guts because he is a robot now to her.

It feels good actually, awesome even because she just listened to him. Stopping by a cafe and ordering herself a stack of strawberry crepes.

Asking if he wants anything and all he asks for is that she describe the flavors. Then he's talking about missing being human but not as much as he had once upon a time.

He means sometime before meeting Superboy and having Gar back.

Now Cy and Jane have people around their age they can call friends. 

"You're right. You are going to try it again. Just once more. If he says yes, great have fun and if not then at least you know. Either way you were brave and strong, doing so cautiously."

She wipes at her mouth ordering another stack. Telling the waiter to keep them coming because this drama has made her work up an appetite.

"If you were in my place is that what you would do? I sure as shit think not." Cliff leans back against the chair and he thinks he would have totally loved a cheeseburger right about now.

"Really, Cliff. That what you think?" Rita sets her fork down. 

An angry look flashing through her eyes before one of understanding replaces it.


End file.
